Star Wars Episode VII
Eine riesige Tür eines Jedi Tempels öffnet sich und hinter ihr steht eine mysteriöse vermummte Gestallt. Die Gestallt geht weiter in den Jedi Temple. Die Gestallt scheint etwas zu suchen. Der Jedi Temple ist zerstört. Überall liegen Skelette, in staubigen Jedi Roben und Klontruppen Rüstungen. Überall liegen Waffen der Klontruppen und Lichtschwerter der Jedis. Die Gestallt geht zu einer Tür, welche er mit einer Handbewegung öffnet. Hinter der Tür ist eine zerstörte Bibliothek, ähnlich wie die Bibliothek auf Coruscant. Die Regale wurden komplett zerstört. Die Gestallt geht durch die Bibliothek und schenkt den zerstörten Regalen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Gestallt kommt an einer Runden Tür an und öffnet diese mit der Macht. Hinter der Tür sieht man weitere Regale, welche nicht zerstört wurden, da die Klone ohne die Macht nicht die Tür öffnen konnten. In den Regalen sind Blaue Holocrone. Die Gestallt geht gezielt zu einem Regal und nimmt ein Holocron. Mit dem Holocron geht die Gestallt zu einem Hologramm Tisch und schaut sich an was in dem Holocron ist. Auf dem Tisch öffnet sich eine Karte der Galaxis und man sieht wie die Gestallt grinst. Über einem anderen Planeten springt eine Flotte des Imperiums aus dem Hyperraum. Die Flotte besteht aus 2 Planetenzerstörer, Riesige Raumschiffe, welche Kanonen auf der Unterseite haben die Stark genug sind um alles was unter ihm ist zu zerstören, und aus 3 Sternzerstörern. Auf dem Planeten sieht die Bevölkerung des Planten die Planetenzerstörer und geraten komplett in Panik. Ein Einheimischer läuft durch die Straßen der Hauptstadt auf ein großes Gebäude zu. Er guckt kurz hinter sich und sieht wie die Planetenzerstörer anfangen den Planeten zu zerstören. Er dreht sich um und rennt weiter. Als er in dem Gebäude angekommen ist ruft er den Senator des Planeten, der in Coruscant im Republikanischen Senatsgebäude ist, mit einem Hologramm Tisch an. Cadan Bille (Senator) "Was ist los?" Hoola Stazi "Wir werden angegriffen, es ist das Imperium. Sie haben Planetenzerstörer." Hinter Hoola Stazi zerstören die Planetenzerstörer die Hauptstadt des Planeten. Ein Planetenzerstörer fliegt über das Gebäude und lädt seine Kanone. Hoola Stazi "Wir brauchen Hilfe." Cadan Bille "Ich werde Soldaten schicken, die euche helfen" Der Raum in dem sich Hoola Stazi befindet fängt an zu beben, Vasen fallen um und zerschellen, Bilder fallen von der Wand und das Licht flackert. Hoola Stazi "zu spät. Ihr müsst das Imperium stoppen, bevor es zu spät ist." Die Kanone des Planetenzerstörer zerstört das Gebäude. Das Gebäude zerfällt. Auf Coruscant bricht die Verbindung zu Hoola Stazi ab und Cadan Bille ist fassungslos. Für einen Moment steht Cadan Bille in seinem Raum, bevor er losrennt um den Kanzler zu informieren. Auf Yavin IV trainiert Luke gerade einige Padawanne, außerhalb des Tempels in der Macht, als er eine Erschütterung in der Macht spürt und den Stein, welchen er schweben lies, fallen lässt und ein bisschen zusammen bricht. Sofort kommt ein Padawan und hilft ihm auf. Sabe Beren (Padawan) "Was ist los, Meister Skywalker?" Luke Skywalker "Ich habe eine Erschütterung in der Macht gespürt." Ben Solo "Was sollen wir tun, Meister." Luke läuft mit den Padawanen in den Temple. Im Temple angekommen will Luke Leia mit seinem Hologrammtisch anrufen. Leia´s Gesicht wird auf dem Tisch übertragen. Luke Skywalker "Leia, da war eine..." Leia Organa Solo "Ich habe es auch gespürt, was war es." Luke Skywalker "Ich bin mir nicht sicher." In Leia´s Raum kommt Han Solo, er ist ein wenig aufgeregt. Han Solo "Leia, der Senat tagt." Leia Organa Solo "was ist los?" Han Solo "Das Imperium ist zurück." Leia und Luke sind fassungslos. Über Takonda, dem Planeten den das Imperium zerstört hat, schaut sich Ein Imperialer Admiral an, wie die Planetenzerstörer den Rest des Planeten zerstören. Ein Imperialer Captain geht auf den Admiral zu Captian Javik "Der Oberste Anführer möchte mit ihnen sprechen, Sir." Der Admiral dreht sich um und geht ohne etwas zu sagen an seinen Spezial Einheiten, welche an der Tür stehen, vorbei. Der Admiral geht in einen dunklen Raum. In der Mitte des Raums erscheint ein Hologramm des Kopfes des Obersten Anführer Admiral Ziast "Der Planet wird in wenigen Stunden komplett zerstört sein." Oberster Anführer Kenos "Gut. Wenn sie hier fertig sind kommen zurück nach Lona." Admiral Ziast "Wie ihr wünscht." Das Hologramm des Obersten Anführers verschwindet und Admiral Ziast verlässt den Raum. Auf Coruscant treffen sich alle Senatoren der neuen Republik. Alle Senatoren reden durcheinander, da niemand genau weiß was passiert ist. Leia und Han kommen in den Saal und stellen sich zu Chewbacca und R2-D2. In der Mitte des Saal´s ist ein Hologrammprojektor (der Saal sieht ein bisschen aus wie der Raum in dem in Episode 6 die letzte Schlacht besprochen wird).C-3PO ist in dem Saal damit beschäftigt Alien sprachen zu übersetzen. Val Cyone, der Kanzler der Republik kommt in den Saal. Val Cyone "Ruhe! Ruhe!" Der Saal beruhigt sich und die Senatoren schenken dem Kanzler ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Val Cyone "Wie ich gehört habe gibt es einige Gerüchte, darüber was auf Takonda passiert ist. Die Wahrheit ist, Das Imperium ist zurück." Im Saal bricht sofort lautstarkes Gerede aus. Porro Thule (Viezekanzler) "Ruhe! Bitte!" Val Cyone "Das Imperium ist zurück, und es hat uns angegriffen. Das Imperium hat eine neue Waffe entwickelt, ein Planetenzerstörer, der die Macht hat einen ganzen Planeten in nur wenigen Stunden zu zerstören. Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor es zu spät ist." Die Selbe mysteriöse Gestallt, welche am Anfang im Jedi Temple war, fliegt mit seinem Raumschiff zu dem Planeten Noati. Er fliegt zu einem geheimen Sith Temple, welcher in einem Wald versteckt wurde. Er landet vor dem Temple und steigt aus dem Schiff. Vor dem Temple sind überall seltsame Wesen, welche noch niemand vorher gesehen hat. Die Gestallt geht weiter auf den Temple zu und die Wesen kommen näher an die Gestallt ran, bis sie ihn komplett umrundet haben. Die Gestallt schaut sich um, sieht aber noch gelassen aus. Eine der Wesen geht auf Die Gestallt zu und spricht ihn in einer Alien Sprache an, welche Die Gestallt nicht versteht. Das Wesen "Wer seid ihr?" Die Gestallt "Ich wurde hierher geschickt um etwas ab zu holen." Das Wesen "Dieser Ort war Hunderte von Jahren geheim, woher wisst ihr von diesem Ort?" Die Gestallt "Ich wurde von einem Mächtigen Mann geschickt." Das Wesen "Auch das Mächtigste Wesen des Universums kennt diesen Ort nicht. Also wie seit ihr hierher gekommen?" Die Gestallt "Ich habe eine Karte gefunden" Das Wesen "Die Karte wurde zerstört" Die Gestallt "scheinbar wurde sie es nicht" Das Wesen "Wenn sie bekommen was sie suchen, werden sie dann wieder verschwinden?" Die Gestallt "Das war der Plan" Das Wesen "Dann können wir ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein" Die Wesen führen die Gestallt in den Temple. Takonda zerfällt komplett und Admiral Ziasts Flotte springt in den Hyperraum nach Lona. Lona ist ein toter Mond artiger Planet ohne Atmosphäre. Bei Lona angekommen fliegt Admiral Ziast mit seinem Shuttle auf dem Planeten zu der Basis des Imperiums. Er muss in der Ganzen Basis einen Helm Tragen zum Atmen, jeder muss einen Helm tragen. Dort angekommen geht er sofort in den Thronsaal des Obersten Anführer´s. Der Oberste Anführer ist gerade am Meditieren, Er trägt keinen Helm, als die Tür seines Thronsaales sich öffnet und Admiral Ziast ihn bei seiner Meditation stört. Im Ganzen Thronsaal stehen rote Schwerbewaffnete Ehrengarden. Admiral Ziast kniet vor dem Obersten Anführer nieder. Kenos "erheben sie sich" Admiral Ziast "Takonda ist vollkommen zerstört." Kenos "Gut, bereiten sie ihre Flotte auf einen weiteren Angriff vor." Admiral Ziast "Welchen Planeten werden wir als nächstes angreifen, Mein Meister?" Kenos "Coruscant" In dem Seantssaal, in dem noch alle Senatoren sind und darüber diskutieren, was sie als nächstes tun sollen erscheint plötzlich ein eine art Machtgeist von Kenos´ Kopf. Sofort wird es in dem Raum ruhig, niemand sagt irgendwas. Alle haben Angst. Kenos "Die Zerstörung Takondas war nur eine Warnung für euch und ein Beweiß dafür, dass ihr nichts uns entgegenzusetzen habt. Ihr seit komplett hilflos. Meine Flotte ist bereits unterwegs nach Coruscant und sobald sie angekommen ist wird sie alles zerstören. Ihr habt allerdings eine Chance zu überleben, ergebt euch und übergebt uns Skywalker, dann werden wir euch verschonen." Val Cyone "Wir werden uns nicht ergeben, wir werden eure Flotte bekämpfen und wir werden siegen. Sie machen uns keine angst." Kenos "(lacht ein wenig) wir werden sehen. Ihr habt noch drei Stunden um euch zu ergeben." In dem Sith Temple auf Noati führen die Wesen die Gestallt durch den Temple. Der Temple wurde komplett aus Obsidian gebaut und die einzige Lichtquelle ist das offen stehende Tor des Tempels. Das Wesen "Nach was genau sucht ihr?" Die Gestallt "Nach einem alten Artefakt, das seinem Besitzer unbegrenzte Macht verleiht." Einige der Wesen fangen an auf einer Alien Sprache zu flüstern. Als Das offene Tor keine Lichtquelle mehr für sie sind fangen die Wesen an zu leuchten und der Temple erstrahlt in einem Roten Licht. Das Wesen "Wenn sie nach einem Artefakt suchen, gibt es nur ein Ort an dem es sein kann, folgen sie mir." Die Gestallt folgt dem Wesen, bis sie in einem länglichem Raum sind. An den Wänden des Raumes sind alte Sith Artefakte. Am Ende des Raumes steht ein Sarg. Die Gestallt geht durch den Raum auf den Sarg zu. Die Wesen folgen ihm langsam. Als die Gestallt am Sarg angekommen ist öffnet sie den Sarg mit der Macht. Im Sarg liegt die Leiche von Darth Pleagueis. In den Händen der Leiche liegt das Laserschwert Darth Pleagueis dem weisen. Ein Wesen, das neben der Gestallt steht fast ihn an der Schulter an. Das Wesen "Wir können sie das nicht tun lassen." Die Gestallt schenkt dem Wesen kaum Beachtung und presst alle Wesen an die Wände durch die Macht. Er holt sich das Laserschwert und verlässt den Raum. Als er das Laserschwert nimmt erleuchten überall an den Wänden Rote Lichtstreifen. Als er den Raum verlässt zerfallen die Wesen in Leuchtenden, Gelben, Staub. Die Gestallt verlässt den Temple und auch außerhalb des Tempels zerfallen die Wesen in den Staub. In Leia´s Raum auf Coruscant verzweifelt Leia ein wenig. Han und Chewbacca versuchen sie zu beruhigen, als die Tür ihres Raums aufgeht und Luke und Ben in der Tür stehen. Sofort hört Leia auf zu verzweifeln, sie rennt auf Luke zu und umarmt ihn und Ben. Leia Organa Solo "Ihr kommt zur richtigen Zeit." Luke Skywalker "Wir sind so schnell gekommen wie wir können." Leia Organa Solo "Das Imperium will, dass wir dich ausliefern und uns ergeben. Wir sagten ihm das wir kämpfen werden." Luke Skywalker "Wir werden euch helfen." Im Senatssasl haben sich alle Generäle und Piloten der Republik versammelt und Admiral Ackbar will eine Rede halten. Admiral Ackbar "In den letzten zwei Stunden haben wir alles getan um uns auf den Angriff des Imperiums vor zu bereiten. Ich will ehrlich sein, es sieht nicht gut aus, aber ich habe auch gute Nachrichten. Luke Skywalker ist vor wenigen Minuten auf Coruscant gelandet und er wird uns helfen das Imperium zu besiegen." In dem Moment kommt Luke in den Saal. Der ganze Saal Applaudiert Luke. Mide Lerga kommt in den Saal gerannt. Mide Lerga "Es sind nur noch wenige Minuten, bis das Imperium hier ist." Admiral Ackbar "Alle zu den Schiffen!" Über Coruscant springt die Imperiale Flotte aus dem Hyperraum und sie wird von einigen Schiffen der Republik empfangen. Die Republikanische Flotte besteht aus vielen X-Flüglern, Y-Flüglern und B-Flüglern, ein paar Fregatten und zwei großen Calamarischen Kreuzern. Der Home One, Ackbars Schiff, und der Eravana, Lergas Schiff. Die Republikanische Flotte beginnt sofort das Feuer, und sie schaffen es einen kleineren Sternzerstörer zu zerstören. Auf Lona fängt Kenos an zu Meditieren Auf einmal scheint die Republikanische Flotte keinen Schaden mehr an der Imperialen Flotte zu machen. Die Imperiale Flotte eröffnet das Feuer und zerstört schnell einige kleinere Fregatten. Die Flotte beginnt zwischen den Kreuzern der Republik durch zu fliegen. Die Republikanischen Kreuzer schießen weiterhin auf die Flotte, richten aber keinen Schaden an. Die Planetenzerstörer fliegen über die Kreuzer und als sie über den Kreuzern sind laden sie ihre Planetenkanonen auf. Die Kreuzer versuchen zu fliehen, schaffen es aber nicht rechtzeitig. Auf der Brücke der Home One schließt Ackbar seine Augen, da er weiß, dass er keine Chance mehr hat. Die Kanonen der Planetenzerstörer feuern und zerstören beide Kreuzer. Auf Lona hört Kenos auf zu Meditieren, er ist völlig außer Atem. Er beruhigt sich aber schnell wieder. Die Flotte des Imperiums fliegt in die Atmosphäre Coruscant´s. Die Kanonen der Planetenzerstörer laden sich erneut auf. Aus dem Senatsgebäude starten X-Flügler, Y-Flügler und B-Flügler, die auf die Planetenzerstörer fliegen. Sie versuchen Schaden an den Zerstörern anzurichten, aber die Schilde der Zerstörer sind zu stark. Der Rest der Imperialen Flotte versucht die Republikanischen Schiffe abzuschießen. Ein Großteil der Republikanischen Flotte wird zerstört. In dem Hangar des Senatsgebäudes starten die letzten Raumschiffe der Rebublik. Luke steigt in seinen X-Flügler und fliegt aus dem Hangar. Mit der Hilfe von Luke schafft es die Republikanische Flotte einen Sternzerstörer zu zerstören. Die Teile des Zerstörten Sternzerstörers fliegen in ein paar große Gebäude und zerstören diese. Die Pilot der Jäger Feiern einen kurzen Moment und nehmen sich dann einen Planetenzerstörer vor. Der Planetenzerstörer schafft es Luke´s X-Flügler zu treffen. Der X-Flügler brennt und ist schwer zu steuern. Luke schafft es seinen X-Flügler not zu landen. Er steigt aus seinem X-Flügler aus und schaut sich die Schlacht an. Der erste Planetenzerstörer beginnt seine Kanone abzufeuern. Luke Skywalker "Kenos!" Hinter ihm taucht eine Art Machtgeist von Kenos auf. Kenos geht auf Luke zu. Kenos "Also ergibst du dich endlich." Luke Skywalker "stop es, dann komm ich mit dir." Leia, Han und Ben gucken sich die schlacht vom Senatsgebäude aus an. Leia hat bereits damit begonnen zu akzeptieren, dass Coruscant verloren ist, doch dann hören die Planetenzerstörer auf zu schießen. Erst ist sie fassungslos, doch dann wird ihr klar was passiert ist. Leia Organa Solo "Luke, Nein." Ben und Han verstehen auch was passiert ist. Ben rennt aus dem Senatsgebäude. Vor dem Senatsgebäude steht Ben und versucht sich zu konzentrieren. Er streckt seine Hand aus und versucht die Planetenzerstörer mit der Macht zu zerstören. Hinter Luke und Kenos landet ein Imperiales Shuttle, aus dem Imperialen Shuttle steigen zwei Spezial Soldaten von Admiral Ziast und Captain Javik , der Handschellen in der Hand hält. Kenos "Sie haben gestoppt." Luke Skywalker "Ich komme mit." Captian Javik "legen sie ihr Laserschwert weg." Luke wirft sein Laserschwert weg. Captain Javik legt ihm die Handschellen an und bringt ihn zum Shuttle, als die Planetenzerstörer gegeneinander fliegen und explodieren. Luke öffnet die Handschellen mit der Macht und lässt sein Laserschwert zu ihm fliegen. Er tötet die Soldaten und Captian Javik. Als er sich umdreht ist Kenos schon weg. Vor dem Senatsgebäude kollabiert Ben Solo, er wird aber von Han Solo aufgefangen. In der Stadt von Coruscant liegt die Zerstörte Kommandobrücke eines Planetenzerstörers. Aus den Trümmern kriecht Admiral Ziast hervor. Sein Gesicht ist vollkommen blutüberströmt. Er guckt auf und sieht Kenos Kenos "Du hast Versagt." Admiral Ziast "Nein, bitte. Ich habe alles geta..." Kenos saugt mit der Macht die Lebensenergie aus Admiral Ziast und hinterlässt nur noch ein Skelett und eine Uniform. Kenos verschwindet wieder. Auf ganz Coruscant wird gefeiert, dass die Imperiale Flotte zerstört wurde. Nur Luke, Leia und Han feiern nicht. Sie sind bei Ben, der immer noch bewusstlos ist. Leia Organa Solo "Diesmal haben wir gewonnen, aber um welchen Preis?" Auf Lona sitzt Kenos auf seinem Thron und denkt über die Schlacht nach, er fragt sich wer die Flotte zerstört hat, als sich die Tür öffnet und die Gestallt hereinkommt. Die Gestallt holt Pleagueis Laserschwert raus und Kenos lässt es auf seine Armlehne schweben. Die Gestallt zieht seine Kapuze zurück. Es ist Kenos. Die Gestallt verschwindet. Kenos Lächelt. Kategorie:Sequel Trilogie